


Fear of Failing

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Fear of Failing

They were all looking at him, watching him. Waiting for him to make it all right again. The pressure he was under, both put on by himself and by the others was so tangible he could cut it with a knife.

He knew what he had to do. He had to perform a major miracle and he wasn't sure he could do it. He didn't have that kind of faith in his ability even if they did. But he had to find it. Failure meant death for them all. Failure wasn't an option even though it was his biggest fear.


End file.
